We Meet Again
by snickers990
Summary: this is a story about romance and finding people that u haven't seen in a few years or so and i know the beginning sucks but it gets way better trust me


One day when Alli and Lili were exploring, they stumbled upon this little cave underneath some rocks in this little island that was mostly deserted except for some wild animals. It was a full moon and they stepped into the water and somehow they changed into these mermaids. It is only earn they get wet and when they are completely dry they are human. Another thing that coms with being a mermaid is that they both got a special power. Alli got the power of zero-gravity (can control water in the air). Lili got the power of freezing of things. All they had to do was concentrate on an object and the power would activate.

About 1 year later when they were in high school Alli saw this cute boy named Tommy. He was the most popular boy in the school and all he girls wanted to date him but Alli just tried to ignore her feelings inside. She would always do that. She would always do that and keep things to herself. The only person she would talk to would be Lili. Lili and Alli have kept that secret since they were in 9th grade. They haven't even told their parents about it. They want it to be normal and they don't know what will happen if they tell their parents so hey aren't going to. Alli wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and bumped right into Tommy. All their stuff flew everywhere. She quickly bent down and tried to gather her things. Tommy bent down and started to help pick her stuff up and their hands met. She got all her stuff and stood up and apologized and then ran off. Alli ran to class like she was almost chased by a firework heading right for her. Right after school Alli waited for Lili and she told her everything that happened.

"Lets got back to that island and see what has happened to us and test out our powers and practice them at trees and other objects," Alli said sounding kind of scared of her power.

"Ok, but to be on the safe side so no one sees us we are going to take a boat," Lili replied.

They took LIli's fathers speed boat to the island and they went exploring. There was this rope bridge that they had to cross. Llil crossed first and it creaked as she walked on it. Then it was Alli's turn and she walked on it and it creaked as she walked on it. while she was walking to the center of the bridge the rope snapped and Alli went falling into the canyon below. The only thing that Lili could do was watch in horror as her best friend fell to the earth below them.

As Alli fell all she could think of was Tommy and their hands meeting each other. She wondered what it would have been like if she would have stayed, but she was so embarrassed and shy that she couldn't stick around. She must have looked like a complete fool to bump into the most popular and hottest guy at her high school and not say anteing except sorry and then running off. Alli landed in this river that was about 6 feet deep and she turned into a mermaid. She tried to figure out where she was but she didn't know. She had never been this deep into the jungle of the island that she was completely lost. she climbed out of the river and dried off as fast as she could and then started to walk around. About an hour of exploring this mysterious place she tripped over a root that was sticking out and she fell and tumbled down a hill. When she finished tumbling she tried to stand up. She couldn't, her ankle on her left side must creaked or something because she couldn't put any weight on it at all. All of a sudden she heard this growling noise coming from a nearby bush. Then this green tiger it purple stripes came out. Alli tried to talk to it and she told it to stay back. It came closer and closer till it was about to her foot. It came up to her and licked her ankle. Then it came up to her face and licked her face. The tiger stood up and motioned his head like he wanted her to get on its back. She got on its back and she told the tiger to take her to the caves near some rocks. Once they got there she got off its back and leaned on it. She heard something and when she went inside and peeked it was Lili crying. Alli came up and touched her shoulder. Lili was surprised when she turned around to see Alli standing there. Alli may have had a few cuts and bruises and the deal with her ankle but otherwise she was fine. they walked out of the cave and Lili was shocked that there was a Green tiger with purple stripes standing right in front of her. Alli just kept going and walked past Lili to the tiger.

"Alli don't touch it. That thing is dangerous" Lili said sounding like Alli's mother.

"It's ok he is a friend. i named him Supertigerface." Alli replied with a big smile on her face. "Can he come in the boat with us so i can take him to my house?"

"I don't think that is a good idea because it is a wild animal after all, and i don't think that he wants to live in a house for the rest of his life."

Alli looked at Supertigerface and said "Do you want to come home with me?"

The tiger looked like he had a twinkle in his eye and it looked like he nodded yes to the idea.

"See he wants to come,"Alli said happily.

"Fine he can come," Lili said. "But what is your mother going to say?"

"I don't know but i am keeping him wether she likes it or not." Alli said sounding kinds surprised

Then they got Alli to the boat and went back to the mainland. Everyone was starring at the tiger. Alli was on Supertigerface and Lili started running and we tried to get out of the marina as fast as we could because they want to do tests on him and Alli wants him to be safe and won't let that happen. When they got to Alli's house. Her mother was out of the house and she took Supertigerface up to her room and hopefully stay up there so her mother wouldn't see what she brought home.

Hours later she when out and went to the market to get some food to eat and she bumped into someone. She was surprised to see it was Terra Kisuki. Alli hasn't seen him for such a long time. They started to talk and catch up.

"So Alli how have you been lately?" asked Terra.

"I have been good," Alli replied. "I am enjoying high school and all the friends that i have made when i moved here. I sometimes miss the old days but still it is good to meet new people so you're not alone in a new town and a new school."

"Well I miss the old days too, but ay you're right that u need to make new friends when u move somewhere new, and then u wont feel so elf out anymore," said Terra. "How have you been? I mean it has been maybe 6 years now, since you moved away?"

"Have you made any good friends here?" Terra asked.

"Ya i have," Alli replied. "Her name is Lili and she is one of those friends that you would never want to loose, if you know what I mean."

"Ya i know watt you mean," Terra said.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" Alli asked curiously. "How come you aren't in Alaska?"

"Me and my family are moving here," Terra replied. "My parents think that it is too cold to say there all the time so sometimes we come down here to escape the cold and because my parents are getting transferred here from they old job in Alaska."

"That's great," Alli said "I am glad your here. We can also hang out like we use to when we were kids."

"Ya i know," Terra replied exited. "I cant believe that i ran into you like this. It's so random and ironic because i was just thinking about you, and when do you think we can hang out again?"

"I don't know because i have school and everything" Alli replied sadly.

"What school do you go to?" Terra asked curiously.

"I go to Kyuuketsuki High school," Alli replied happily. "Where are you going to go and when are u going to start?"

"I am going to the same place you are apparently because that is the name of the school my mom told me i would be attending," replied Terra with a big grin on his face.

After that they hung around the market for a while and became reacquainted with each other. Part of the time she was thinking of Tommy and how she would avoid him at school tomorrow. Alli looked at the time on her watch and said that she had to go.

"Are you sure you can't hang around alittle longer?" Terra replied sadly.

"No i can't i have to go," Alli said also sad.

Then she ran off, and went to her house hoping her mother wasn't home. Too late her mother was home and all of a sudden she heard her mother give aloud shrieking noise. Alli ran up to her room and saw her mother passed out in the front of her doorway to her room.

An hour later her mother awoke to Alli calling her name on the sofa downstairs. Her mother looked so scared that she was shaking and stuttering.

"s-s-s-something i-i-i-is u-u-u-up s-s-s-s-stairs i-i-i-in y-y-y-y-your r-r-r-r-room," her mother said scared to death.

"Ya I know mom," Alli said. " That is my pet tiger Supertigerface. He is so harmless that he couldn't hurt a fly."

Then Alli went up to her room and brought Supertigerface down so that her mother can show her how nice he was of a pet. The oddly colored tiger trotted down the stairs and went into the living room. She saw that Alli was standing right next to the tiger.

"His name is Supertigerface," Alli said to her mother smiling.

"Get that thing out of my house this instant!" her mother exclaimed with fear and anger in her face.

"No he is my pet and i am not going to get rid of him unless he wants to go back," Alli said starting to cry. "He is mine and he has the freedom to leave when he wants to, but this tiger is different from the others because this one doesn't attack people. He loves up people for who we are and how pure our hearts are."


End file.
